A Life of Commentary
by Jusono
Summary: Well, as the title suggests, this fan fic is only commentary between me and all of the animemanga characters I know and also a few of the ones my friends have chreated themselves. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Life of Commentary**

**By: Jusono**

**Chapter 1**

**Jusono:** Hiya! How's it going? This fan fiction is only commentary between some one my favorite anime friends. Hope you like it!

Hiei walks in the door and heads towards the freezer

**Hiei: **JUSONO!!

**Jusono: **Crap….I'm in deep trouble….

Hiei walks over to me and gives me a death glare

**Hiei: **in a somewhat calm toneJusono, do you have any idea where _my _sweet snow could have gone to?

**Jusono: **Uh…n-no Hiei…I…uh…I haven't the slightest.

**Hiei: **You lie.

**Jusono: ** Now Hiei, Why would I ever lie to you?

Hiei reaches for his katana

**Jusono: ** Ok, OK…uh…Sessh ate it!

Points at Sesshoumaru

**Sesshoumaru: ** I did no such thing.

Hiei stares at me with more intensity

**Jusono: **Please don't kill me. I haven't even graduated high school yet…

**Hiei: **Hn, I should kill you and have your brother bring you back with his Tenseiga.

**Sesshoumaru: ** If you kill her, I shall do no such thing. She is a disgrace to my lineage.

**Jusono: **Wait! OK, can I just please finish this fan fiction.

Sesshoumaru pushes me out of the way and starts typing

**Sesshoumaru: **For all of you insolent humans reading this I have just one thing to say…

Takes spot back at computer

**Jusono: **These people do to have lives! They're just taking a break from what ever they're doing to read this story. Now, before you two get even more, what's the word I'm looking for, IRRITATING, let's get on with this fan fic.

To be continued in Chapter 2…

If you have any requests of characters you would like to see me interact with please put it in a review. Just keep in mind that I only know a handful of animes and mangas, hence my mother is one of those anti-anime/manga people that is trying to prove to the world that it is "of the devil." Thank you for your support.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life of Commentary**

**Chapter 2**

**Hiei:** Is this _story _of yours almost over?

**Jusono: **Yeah Hiei, the story is really going to end after the first chapter.

**Hiei:** Do you have a death wish?

**Jusono:** Now Hiei, is that any way to talk to the love of your life?

**Hiei:** Why did I marry you?

**Jusono: **Because you love my…

Reinya bursts through door before I could finish my sentence

**Reinya:** Jusono! I stole Kakashi's book! Now he's after me! You've gotta

Hide it!

sigh

**Jusono: **The things I do for friends.

Takes the book and hides it in bra

Kakashi bursts through door

**Kakashi: **death tone Where…is…my…book…

**Reinya: **turns to Kakashi Will you marry me!!?

Jusono sweatdrops

Hiei sweatdrops

**Kakashi: **blinks What?

**Jusono: **whispers to Reinya not knowing Kakashi could hear her Do you think he forgot about the book?

**Kakashi:** hmm? My book! Where is my book?

**Jusono: **You seriously don't want to know the answer to your question.

**Reinya: **points at me It's down her shirt!!

**Kakashi: **Hmm? Really?

Sweatdrops

Hiei sweatdrops

**Jusono: **Well, tough luck Kakashi. I put it in a place where only Hiei can go.

**Kakashi: **Who's Hiei?

Points at Hiei

**Sesshoumaru: **Thinking to himself Why do I associate with these idiots?

To be continued in Chapter 3…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life of Commentary**

**Chapter 3**

**Jusono: **Well…um…I best be going now. I have to take care of some…_stuff_.

starts to walk out door with Icha Icha Paradaisu still in her bra

Kakashi grabs my shoulder

**Kakashi: **Give me my book back now or I'll get it myself.

**Reinya: **In background Just give him the book Jusono!!

Smirk

**Reinya: **In background Just give him the damn book Jusono!! Do you enjoy putting those _images _in my poor Bishonen's mind!!?

nods

Kakashi starts to smile in amusement

**Jusono: **You can get it if you want, but Hiei won't let you.

**Kakashi: **Let's find out.

Kakashi starts to reach for book, but Hiei grabs his arm

**Hiei: **You touch her, you die.

takes book out of bra and tosses it to Reinya

Reinya puts it in her bra

**Reinya: **Now you have to get it from me.

**Kakashi: **Really now, this will be fun.

Kakashi reaches for book

Reinya start to back away, but I hold her so she can't back away anymore

I smirk as Kakashi reaches down Reinya's shirt into her bra

Kakashi misses the book and grabs something else

Reinya yelps

Kakashi smirks

To be continued in Chapter 4…


End file.
